Le chat noir
by Nekorasaki
Summary: Thor rentrait de son jogging matinal lorsqu'il aperçut un petit chat, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 2 ou 3 ans et arborait un pelage noir et de grands yeux verts...
1. Chapter 1

Oui je sais, encore des chats ! mais que voulez-vous ? C'est ma passion !

Bon j'ai écris ça vite fait à 2h du mat' c'est juste une intro. dites-moi si je dois continuer ou pas...

############

Thor rentrait de son jogging matinal, en arrivant près de la tour Stark, il aperçut une petite forme sortir de derrière les poubelles. C'était un petit chat, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 2 ou 3 ans et arborait un pelage noir et de grands yeux verts. L'animal était très maigre et visiblement apeuré. Avec toute la délicatesse du monde le blond se baissa et tendit une main amicale au félin.

-Bonjour toi, tu es tout seul ?

Visiblement oui, il y avait personne autour de lui, ni maître, ni autres chats. Le petit félin prit peur et retourna se cacher derrière la poubelle, au vu de sa démarche Thor en déduit qu'il devait être blessé à la patte et n'avait rien mangé depuis des jours, il prit dans sa poche un demi cookie qu'il n'avait pas fini de manger, en coupa un petit bout et le tendit à l'animal. Un nez rose refit son apparition devant l'odeur alléchante du biscuit au beurre et au chocolat. Le chat était prudent mais avait trop faim pour se priver d'une pareille offrande. Il boita avec méfiance jusqu'à la main du dieu et lui chipa son morceau de cookie. Amusé Thor en coupa un autre bout que le chat prit avec le même regard suspicieux.

-Tu lui ressembles beaucoup ! Ria-t-il avant d'attraper le félin et de l'emmener avec lui.

À la tour Stark, dans le penthouse Tony était occupé à réparer le lecteur DVD qui ne marchait encore plus, s'il avait su, il l'aurait construit lui-même son lecteur au lieu de se fier à ce qu'il trouvait dans le commerce. Le sien aurait sans doute pu lire deux DVD en même temps, et transformer un film normal en 3D ! Le dieu arriva dans le salon et Tony le salua sans relever la tête de sa machine infernale.

-Salut !

-Miaou.

-Miaou ? L'ingénieur releva la tête.

Thor, en tenue de sport tenait dans ses bras la petite boule de poils.

-Qu'est-ce...que c'est...que ça ?

-Ça, ami Stark, c'est un chat ! Annonça fièrement le blond

-Je vois bien que c'est un chat, ce que je me demande c'est : qu'est-ce que ce chat fait ici ? Le ton de Tony était assez énervé.

-Et bien je l'ai trouvé en revenant à la tour et...tu ne trouves pas qu'il ressemble à Loki ?

Le chat qui était emmitouflé dans le sweat-shirt de Thor se tortillait en tous les sens, si bien qu'il finit par réussir à s'échapper et s'enfuit à toute allure dans la tour.

-Si, s'en est presque effrayant d'ailleurs ! S'exclama l'ingénieur en regardant son ami partir à la poursuite du petit félin.

OoOoOoOoO

Les Avengers était réuni autour de la table du salon pour déjeuner, Tony arriva le dernier, remettant ses cheveux en arrière il demanda :

-Alors Thor, tu t'en sors avec Loki ?

À la simple évocation de ce nom tous se crispèrent, Clint manqua de s'étouffer dans son verre d'eau et le Captain se tourna violemment vers le blond.

-Loki est ici ? S'affola-t-il

-Hey du calme tout le monde, je parlais seulement du chat. Rectifia le milliardaire.

Les autres se tournant cette fois vers Tony :

-Le chat ?

-Oui, notre ami Thor à recueil un petit chat ce matin.

-Il est noir avec les yeux verts. Expliqua le blond, les yeux brillants.

-Vous comprendrez donc pourquoi je l'appelle Loki.

-Je ne pensais pas appeler le chat ainsi, ami Stark. Mais il est vrai que c'est d'une logique imparable.

-Tu comptes vraiment garder ce chat ? Demanda Clint qui avait réussi à calmer sa quinte de toux.

-Pour le moment oui ! Il est blessé, et affreusement maigre. Je vais m'occuper de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plus en forme.

-Mais la tour n'est pas un endroit fait pour un animal. S'inquiéta Natasha. Et puis c'est grand ici, tu risques de le perdre.

-Ce n'est pas un problème ça Nat' ! Je lui achèterais une gamelle, une litière et un coussin. Répondit Stark. Et puis s'il s'échappe encore Jarvis pourra nous dire où il est.

-Ça ne te pose vraiment aucun problème que Thor garde ce chat ? Intervint de nouveau la rousse

-Je ne compte pas le garder éternellement, amie Romanoff. Juste le temps de le soigner et je vous promets de le laisser partir.

-Allez on peut bien lui laisser avec un petit compagnon poilu. C'est pas moi que ça va déranger. Conclut le milliardaire.

-Bon très bien. Fit la rousse

-Hey Thor, et si tu nous montrais cette petite terreur ! Proposa Clint

Avec un immense sourire le dieu se leva pour aller chercher dans sa chambre son nouvel ami à quatre pattes.


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième chapitre ! Je suis moins inspiré pour cette histoire que l'autre sur laquelle je travaille alors forcement les chapitres sont plus court. J'espère quand même que cela ne vous rebutera pas, pour compenser je vais tacher d'en sortir souvent. J'en profite également pour faire un peu de pub pour mon autre fanfic « The first time » Thorki, rating M. (si ça tente quelqu'un...)

########################

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, la cohabitation avec le petit animal n'était pas de tout repos. En effet, non content de seulement ressembler à Loki par son pelage et la couleur de ses yeux, le petit chat avait également son caractère. Mais on ne pouvait pas reprocher à un chat de gouttière blesser d'être agressif pour se protéger.

Thor ne comptait donc plus le nombre de coup de griffe qu'il avait reçu. Tony quant à lui avait acheté des affaires pour que le dieu puisse installer le félin dans sa chambre, mais comment faire lorsque le dit félin déjà presque adulte ne savait pas se servir d'une litière ? Ou refusait de dormir dans le panier qui lui était destiné ?

C'est donc sans jamais se plaindre que Thor subissait les méfaits de ce chat infernal. Son lit servait de litière, ses vêtements de grattoir et sa douche était pleine de boule de poil. Il ne devait pas se plaindre parce qu'il savait que s'il le faisait cela donnerait une raison valable aux autres de se débarrasser de son protégé.

Bien que Tony et Steve aient accepté le chat assez facilement, Clint s'en méfiait, car il croyait qu'il s'agissait vraiment de Loki déguisé, le pauvre Bruce quant à lui était allergique au poil de chat et Natasha elle, n'aimait pas tellement les animaux. Il fallait donc être patient et gagner la confiance du chat autant que celle des autres Avengers.

Ce matin-là Thor fut réveillé par des bruit de grattement et des miaulements. Loki bis tentait d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir, mais quand on n'a pas de main ce n'est pas facile. Cela faisait 2 jours que le chat était enfermé dans la chambre du dieu, il en avait marre et voulait sortir. Surtout que depuis qu'il avait tenté de passé par la fenêtre Thor ne l'ouvrait même plus, de peur qu'il ne tombe.

-Et bien où est-ce que tu veux aller comme ça ?

Pour toute réponse l'animal se contenta de lui lancer un regard sévère et continua de gratter la porte.

-D'accord j'ai compris, pas la peine de t'énerver.

Le blond n'essaya même pas de le caresser, de peur de se prendre encore un coup de griffe, pour un chat il n'était pas très câlin. L'Asgardien se contenta donc de lui ouvrir la porte et le suivit dans les couloirs de la tour. Ils arrivèrent tous les deux jusqu'à la cuisine où Steve était déjà en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Le félin se posta à côté du soldat pour quémander un peu du bacon que Steve faisait cuir.

-Non Loki, c'est pas pour toi ça. Toi tu as des croquettes.

Il y avait en effet une gamelle de croquettes dans la chambre de Thor mais c'était moins alléchant que du bacon.

-Miaou !

-Nan c'est trop gras pour toi !

Le soldat essayait tant bien que mal de garder son équilibre, avec une poêle dans la main et le chat qui passait entre ses jambes mais les passages répété de l'animal eurent raison de lui et Steve fini par tomber par terre. Thor se précipita pour aider son ami à se relever et Loki bis en profita pour chiper un morceau de bacon et s'enfuir en courant.

-Mais ce chat est diabolique ! S'étonna Steve en tentant de se relever malgré l'huile qui couvrait le sol.

-Il me rappelle mon frère. Thor avait quant à lui un grand sourire nostalgique sur le visage.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, le dieu nordique amena son animal au labo du docteur Banner. Bien que celui ne soit pas vétérinaire, il faisait son possible pour occulter le chat et voir où en était la guérison de sa patte.

-Thor s'il te plaît, peux-tu tenir ton chat ? Je n'arriverais jamais à l'ausculter s'il ne cesse de bouger.

-Je vous assure que je fais ce que je peux ami Banner

La petite boule de poils e semblait vraiment pas rassurer de la présence du docteur et de tous ses instruments en métal.

Une attelle n'était pas nécessaire, un simple pansement et quelques antibiotiques suffirait à le remettre sur patte en un rien de temps, les chats cicatrisait vite pour peu que leurs blessures soit désinfectés. Rassuré Thor put donc ramener Loki bis dans sa chambre.

OoOoOoOoO

Tony Stark n'était pas très à l'aise avec les animaux, son père n'avait jamais voulu lui en offrir mais il préférait de toute façon démonter un moteur de voiture plutôt que d'aller jouer avec un chien dans le jardin. Pourtant lorsque son ami bodybuildé avait ramené la petite boule de poils, il s'était dit que c'était l'occasion où jamais d'apprendre à cohabiter avec une espèce à quatre pattes.

L'animal, bien que très farouche les premiers jours de son arrivé dans la tour, était devenu beaucoup plus aventureux. Si bien que le matin où Thor s'était réveiller sans trouver son chat dans la chambre, ce fut Tony qui croisa sa route.

-Jarvis ? Où en est la température du réacteur ?

-Elle est stable monsieur.

Enfermé dans son labo, l'ingénieur tentait d'amélioré une nouvelle fois les capacités de son armure d'Iron man. Penché sur sa table de travail il tachait d'augmenter la puissance de ses propulseurs sans faire surchauffer le réacteur thoracique. Il releva brusquement la tête et se cogna à sa lampe lorsqu'il entendit une clé à molette tombé sur le béton.

-Aï ! Qu'il est là ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce mais elle était vide, il se retourna donc pour faire face à sa table.

-Miaou !

-Ah bon sang ! J'ai failli avec une attaque.

Il fixa l'animal un instant

-Tu imagines ? Le grand Tony Stark tué par un chat...

Le chat en question le regardait avec un mélange de malice et d'étonnement, il remua la queue et vint s'asseoir près de l'armure.

-Je suis désolé mon petit mais il n'y a rien d'intéressant ici...et d'ailleurs, comment tu as fait pour rentrer ?

Il vérifia la porte de l'atelier qui était fermé

-Jarvis, c'est toi qui l'a laissé entrer ?

-Négatif monsieur, j'ignore comment il a fait pour venir.

-Ba voyons, un chat passe-muraille, ne manquait plus que ça !

Il examina de nouveau le félin qui jouait avec un crayon à papier, l'attrapa et regarda ses yeux

-Tu es sûr de ne pas être Loki ? C'est dingue quand même je ne suis pas du genre à croire à la magie ou aux trucs comme ça mais là...je serai presque tenté de croire à la réincarnation.

La petite bête gesticula dans tout les sens jusqu'à ce que Tony la lâche, puis partie en courant derrière l'une des voitures, l'ingénieur la suivie mais elle avait disparue.

-Jarvis, rappelle-moi de surveiller ce chat !

Quelques minutes plus tard le félin réapparu dans le couloir menant à la cuisine, il était encore tôt et les Avengers prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Bruce lisant le journal, Natasha buvait son café pendant que Clint jouait à Angry Bird sur son téléphone. Quand il vit arrivé la diabolique créature Steve retourna s'asseoir sur son siège.

-Ah non, tu ne m'auras pas deux fois ! S'écria-t-il

-Tiens regarder qui voilà, et bien tu m'as l'air en forme ce matin. Dit Bruce en lui tendant un bout de son pancake

-Docteur Banner je vous assure que ce chat n'est pas normal, il doit être possédé ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Steve, à notre époque les gens ne croient plus beaucoup aux histoires de fantôme ou de démon. Lui répondit Natasha en prenant le félin dans ses bras. C'est juste un chat, rien de plus, les chats ça fait des bêtises mais c'est normal !

-Vous m'en direz tant ! Souffla le soldat dans sa barbe

-Moi je le trouve tout à fait normal ce chat.

-C'est un chat noir, ça porte malheur. Il faut éviter de le croiser durant la nuit ou d'etre près de lui quand on tient un miroir dans les mains ! S'eclama Clint

-N'importe quoi ! Je ne crois pas à ce genre de chose.

La rousse avait installé le chat sur ses genoux et le tenait pour ne pas qu'il monte sur la table mais ce n'est pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il s'assit donc bien sagement et attendit que Natasha enlève ses mains. Lorsque celle-ci voulu reprendre sa tasse de café le chat en profita pour sauter de ses cuisses sur la table, il attrapa le pancake dans l'assiette de Steve et reparti en courant.

-Vous voyez ! Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit !

-Il est plutôt malin ce matou. Remarqua Clint sans lever le nez de son jeu

Mais Loki bis n'eut pas le temps de se trouver une cachette pour dévorer son butin qui percuta les jambes de Thor qui ne prit dans ses bras.

-Ah tu es là, je te cherchais partout

-Thor ton chat n'est vraiment pas normal ! Gronda Steve en sortant de la cuisine. Il m'a volé mon pancake.

Le dieu se pencha pour ramasser la galette mâchouillée par terre, il la tendit à son ami en souriant. L'autre la regarda d'un air dépiter avant de retourner à son petit-déjeuner.

-Tu ne vas pas te faire que des amis si tu commences à piquer sa nourriture à tous le monde.

L'animal le regarda avec une mine boudeuse, il ne piquait sa nourriture à tout le monde !...seulement à Steve.


End file.
